This section is intended to provide information relevant to understanding the various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art that should in no way imply that it is prior art. Generally, related art may or may not be considered prior art. It should therefore be understood that any statement in this section should be read in this light, and not as any admission of prior art.
Conventional functionally-safe (FuSa) systems can have stringent safety goals in the industry. These FuSa systems typically deploy lock-step methodology where many functional units are duplicated, and the pair is executed in lock-step with temporal diversity with their outputs being checked against each other to detect faults. These systems that are designed for functional safety (FuSa) deploy fully-duplicated clocks to avoid common mode faults on the clock-tree. However, duplicated clock-trees are costly for some large systems because two independent clock-trees need to be balanced across large systems before they can logically converge at lock-step checker circuits.